El Ángel de la Pasión
by Ikaros Tolstoi
Summary: Tea es llevada por un joven misterioso a lo más profundo del amor. Advertencia: contenido lemon algo fuerte. Contenido: Revolutionship.


El Ángel de la Pasión

Era una noche de septiembre cuando lo conocí. Recuerdo esa noche como si hubiera sido ayer. Estaba caminando de mi trabajo a mi casa cuando decidí sentarme en el parque a descansar, mi trabajo era agotador, era mesera en un restaurante de hamburguesas. Me senté en una silla del parque y me quedé descansando los pies y el cuerpo cuando veo a un hombre joven de mi edad que se acercó y se sentó al lado mío. Lo mire, sus cabellos eran tricolores y sus ojos rasgados, era guapo, me gusto, si no fuera desconocido me hubiera gustado tenerlo como novio. De pronto, él me miró y yo baje mi mirada apenada

-¿Te sucede algo?-preguntó él

-No, perdón si lo incomode

-No me molesta que me vean fijamente y menos las mujeres hermosas

Me puso roja, un hombre me halago, nunca me había pasado eso.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Tea Gardner ¿y el tuyo?

-Yami Takahashi

No contesté y me quede viendo la luna, brillaba demasiado, era hermosa, de pronto me sorprendo al ver que ese chico Yami se acercó a mí y me beso en la boca. Abrí mis ojos sorprendida, un hombre desconocido me besaba, mi primer beso fue robado. Al terminar me miró

-¿Quieres más?

No respondí, no lo podía creer. Él entendió que yo no sabía que responder, me tomó de la mano y corrimos. No podía reaccionar, quede sorprendida y anonadada, no me daba cuenta que un desconocido me estaba llevando de la mano y corríamos por la calle. Llegamos a un hotel y Yami pidió una habitación doble para una noche. Subimos a la habitación y abrió la puerta, nos encerramos y quedamos en la sala.

-Este hotel es de lujo

-Tengo mucho dinero

Miré la habitación y me sorprendió el lugar, entré a una habitación y vi que sólo había una cama, mi cerebro entendió hasta ese momento para que me trajo a ese lugar. Volteé y vi que Yami se había quitado su camisa y su saco dejando su abdomen desnudo. Me puse roja, era un hombre demasiado guapo. Se acercó a mí y me beso otra vez en la boca, no puse resistencia, algo tenía ese chico que no podía resistir a sus encantos. Sentí sus labios junto a los míos y luego como me tumbaba en la cama y se subía en mí, se empezó a desabrochar el cinturón del pantalón. Yo lo observé y entonces actué, me desabroche mi blusa verde clarito y la tiré al piso, me quité el brasier, Yami se quitó el pantalón y los zapatos. Yo me quite mi short, mis zapatos, las medias y finalmente ambos nos quitamos los calzoncillos. Estábamos completamente desnudos, Yami abrió mis piernas dulcemente y acercó su cara. De pronto sentí como una lengua entraba en mi cuerpo y se movía dentro de mí. Comencé a sentir un placer que nunca había sentido, era genial, su lengua chupaba mi cuerpo y yo sentía que me elevaba, gemía y apretaba con mi puño la sábana ante tal excitación, me estaba humedeciendo, me movía de un lado a otro en la cama y en momentos me retorcía. Nunca había sentido algo así. Yami paro y saco su lengua de mí, lo miré extrañada y entonces él se colocó encima de mí. Vi su miembro levantado y mis mejillas se enrojecieron. Entonces sentí como entraba en mí, lancé un grito de dolor, era mi primera vez, Yami sólo miró y me acarició con ternura. Unos minutos después sentí embestidas, como entraba y salía de mi cuerpo, comencé a gemir y él me acompañaba en los gemidos de placer. Agarré la cobija y la apretaba con fuerza. Las embestidas aumentaban, eran cada vez más rápidas igual que mis gemidos. Finalmente llegamos al orgasmo y todo termino. Se acostó junto a mí y me miro con ternura

-¿Fue tu primera vez?

-Si ¿cómo lo supiste?

-Se nota. Espero no haberte lastimado

-No, estoy bien. Gracias

Yami me beso de nuevo en los labios y esta vez correspondí sintiendo su lengua entrar esta vez en mi boca, pasé mis manos alrededor de su cuello y me quedé con él toda la noche.

Al día siguiente me desperté y ya no estaba, mi ropa estaba tal cual la había dejado. Por un momento pensé que me había abandonado hasta que vi una nota en el mueble, la abrí y leí

"Pasé una noche genial. Espero verte pronto y volver a repetir esta noche tan especial. Deje pagado el hotel para que te vayas a tu casa sin problemas. Saludos; Yami"

Me dio gusto, no me dejo, me levante y me vestí gustosa, lo habías hecho tres veces esa noche, sentía que mi mundo flotaba. Salí del hotel y fui directo a mi trabajo, inventé una excusa del porque no llegué a casa. Continúe con mi vida normal como si nada, pasó el tiempo y no volví a ver a Yami, al principio lo esperaba en el parque deseando que viniera pero no regresó. Me rendí y por mi mente pasó que tal vez jugo conmigo por ser mi primera vez. Pasó un año de eso y entonces mientras salía del trabajo lo encontré parado en frente de la hamburguesería, me sorprendió

-Hola ¿qué haces aquí?

No me respondió y me beso en la boca, no supe cómo reaccionar y ya lo iba a alejar de mí cuando me cargó y sentí que me elevaba en el aire. Al mirar abajo vi que estábamos volando, me abrace a él y pude ver sus alas, eran las alas de un ángel. Yami era un ángel. En ese momento entendí el por qué no me podía resistir a sus encantos. Llegamos al hotel donde nos hospedamos hace un año pero en esta ocasión entramos por la ventana a un cuarto, nuevamente me consumí en su cuerpo, volvimos a unir nuestros cuerpos en un solo ser. Aún no entendía que pasaba pero al terminar él me explico todo

-Soy un ángel caído

-¿Qué?

-Me mandaron a la tierra a conocer sobre los humanos para buscar una persona pura de corazón y lograr sentir la unión máxima del amor

-¿Corazón puro?

-Siempre deseé saber que sienten lo humanos cuando aman a alguien o por qué se unen cuando hacen el amor, así que pedí permiso para venir y encontrar a una chica virgen que se uniera conmigo y así sentir lo mismo que los humanos

-Entonces ¿sólo me usaste?

-No, Tea-me miró fijamente-Me enamoré de ti profundamente. Por eso volví, para quedarme contigo para siempre

Lo miré sorprendida, un ángel me amaba y deseaba pasar su vida conmigo. Lo abracé y lo besé en los labios, este me correspondió y nuevo nos entregamos a la pasión.

Ya pasaron 5 años desde eso, hace como dos años y medio me casé con Yami y vivimos en una casa en el campo, hoy esperamos nuestro primer hijo. Nunca lo volví a ver con alas pero siempre recuerdo cómo nos conocimos y cómo se convirtió en mi primer amor, mi primer novio y mi primer amante.

FIN


End file.
